


The Oxon Aurors

by kodak123



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Harry Potter 'verse, It isn't really Hogwarts 'verse because they've been and gone there, M/M, Original Character(s), WIP, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodak123/pseuds/kodak123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie never saw James Hathaway at Hogwarts, purely because their time there over-lapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hathaway is knocked out by a suspect. Not by magic and not by a potion but by a good old fashioned club over the head.

Robbie never saw James Hathaway at Hogwarts purely because their time never over-lapped. Lyn didn’t either, but her partner Tim, a year older than her, remembered a Hathaway. A seventh year Muggle born Ravenclaw, painfully bright but not very talkative. This fits with the Hathaway he knows.

* * *

Robbie has never asked Hathaway why he left the seminary, not seriously. Or why he went to a Muggle university, but he figures that you just _don’t_ ask some things. Hathaway’s childhood is a minefield already – no need to complicate it further. They have a good rapport and he doesn’t want to rock the boat.

* * *

Robbie Lewis fits in well in the Oxfordshire branch of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (read: the Oxon Aurors), but Hathaway not so much. He is an outsider and a Muggle born and even though Harry Potter has ‘fixed everything’, the Departments of the Ministry were still purged (of Muggle-borns and sympathisers) by the Death Eaters and Law Enforcement is a notoriously elitist Department anyway. Nothing has really been fixed since Harry Potter ‘fixed everything’.

* * *

Hathaway is knocked out by a suspect. Not by magic and not by a potion but by a good old fashioned club over the head. (Well, it was actually an old collector’s item Beaters’ club, charmed to very hard, but anyway). Robbie sits beside his bed until he wakes. He is not quite sure why he does it. The last time Hathaway was in hospital, it was after the whole debacle with Zoe Kenneth and Will McEwen. He hadn’t stayed with Hathaway the whole time then because of the mix of anger and irritation in his gut; (Anger that Hathaway didn’t tell him, anger that he got hurt, irritation that Hathaway didn’t trust him).

Robbie waits there for six hours. The first hour he alternates between pacing and sitting in the chair and fidgeting. He has nothing to do – the suspect confessed after realising that she knocked out an Auror and Innocent had told him, wryly, to “go home, Robbie and try to relax”. He likes the fact that she said ‘try’.

The second hour, a trainee Healer sticks her head around the door and asks if he’d like a cup of tea. Her name is Poppy Sage, he learns, whilst leaning against the Nurses’ Station and nodding at the appropriate moments – he doesn’t have to say much, she just keeps prattling on and on. She has a twin sister called Willow and a brother called John. John is a battle mediwizard, stationed in Helmand province.

“He is a bit like you, Mr Lewis, actually,” she says, sliding a ceramic mug of tea towards him.

“Oh aye, how so?”

“When Llew was in hospital, he kept pacing around and couldn’t keep still. He says he kept thinking about what happened and couldn’t distract himself. We ended up playing Muggle monopoly and—”

“Who is ‘Llew’?”

“Llewelyn. His partner,” Poppy blushes, “Y’know, his boyfriend like,” she beams at him. “How long have you been together, Mr Lewis, you and Mr Hathaway?”

“I...Um...” he stutters - why can’t he just say they are **work** partners? - But he flashes back to that time at the school, and Hathaway grabbing his hand and _dear_.

“Oh, it’s alright, Mr Lewis,” Poppy chirps, patting his hand whilst the other one clutches desperately at the ceramic mug. “I was just being nosy,” she pauses, chewing her lip. “D’you want to borrow a book, Mr Lewis, to read, take your mind off things? We might have copy o’ the Prophet, but it’s yesterday’s, mind.”

He opens his mouth to refuse, but she is already rummaging around behind the desk and he lets her. She reminds him of Lyn, a little.

Poppy’s bright red mop of hair pops up and she plonks three books down on the desk. “I’m afraid we aren’t the best readers, Mr Lewis,” she explains, “but we have, um...Fifty Shades of--, you know what, let’s not have that one, it’s um...Muggle rubbish,” she shoves the top book back under the desk and continues on, blushing again. “I have, The Spy Who Came In From The Cold by John le Carre – that’s a mystery book, Mr Lewis and—”

“Robbie, please,” he says.

“Alright Robbie,” she beams at him. “We also have Cloud Atlas, which is a Muggle book and won prizes. They’re both Muggle books actually, I’m going through a phase.” – He wonders if the ‘Fifty Shades of...’ was part of that phase – “But I could hunt you down a Prophet, if you want.”

“It’s fine, thank you Poppy,” he says, “Could I take both, if that’s alright?” He plans to start with the mystery book, and if it turns out to be too easy or be too unrealistic, then he’ll move on to Cloud Atlas and the bright cover. He doesn’t read enough books what with the job and everything, and now he has free time, he might as well try one (he doesn’t want the free time though, not if it comes with Hathaway lying in a hospital bed, sleeping off a healing potion and looking so pale and small).

He settles down beside Hathaway’s bed, his wand on the bedside table to the mystery book, to Alec Leamas and the Cold War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people like it, I will write more (more quickly). This is a work in progress. Feedback motivates me to write more. :)  
> Because JK Rowling based people's names on their characteristics, I have tried to do the same: note that Poppy (opium, morphine), Willow (pain reliever used by the Romans, etc.) and John (St John's Wort, used to treat depression) and Sage (used to help sore throat and gum disease) are all plants that were (once) used medicinally, even some nowadays. Sage also symbolises power. Llewelyn was a Welsh prince. Plus, I read a fic where John (Watson, in Sherlock) was a battle medi-wizard. This is not the same John, I just couldn't resist a reference.  
> John Le Carre is one of my favourite authors and although I liked Tinker Tailor as a book, I felt that The Spy Who Came In From The Cold was my favourite for his because, well, the ending *sobs*. Cloud Atlas is also one of my favourite books. I do not own a copy of Fifty Shades of Grey.  
> Please correct me on anything, I am a pedantic person and welcome con-crit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well,” Poppy says, a while later, “He isn’t glowing."

Robbie wakes with a start, book thumping to the floor. He lunges for his wand out of pure instinct and habit, but misses and it clatters to the floor, shooting red sparks upwards. He regards it for a moment, reminiscing on the fact that ten years ago, he would not have missed, would never have missed. Morse must be laughing in his grave.

“Sir?” James says when he reaches for his wand. He _doesn’t_ jump and bash his head on the bed frame, but it’s a near thing.

“James, lad, you’re awake!” Or as Lyn would say: _no duh, Dad_.

“Yes, sir.”

He finds himself beaming at James whilst James eyes him somewhat warily. He doesn’t blame him. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine thank you, sir.” He tries to sit up and Robbie pushes him down, glaring at him.

“You were whacked over the head with a Beaters bat, stay still Hathaway.”

“Yes sir,” Hathaway says and looks at him. Just looks at him, and then Robbie realises that he still has his hands on Hathaway’s shoulders and chest, the part of one palm on warm skin where the hospital gown opens at the neck. Robbie pulls his hands away hastily and sits down, hoping wildly that he doesn’t blush.

“Did you catch the suspect, sir?” Hathaway says, and he nearly jumps. Nearly. He probably looks a bit like a frightened rabbit and Hathaway is probably checking him for signs of a stroke or something – he doesn’t blame him.

“Yes. She confessed rather quickly after realising that she’d knocked out an Auror.”

Hathaway’s mouth twitched; on another person it would have been a smile. “Are you reading?” He asks and Robbie suddenly is glad to have the snarky Hathaway he knows back.

“Yes,” he says, holding out the book for Hathaway to see. “Have you read it? What did you think of it?”

Hathaway blinks at the book for a moment with a carefully blank expression. After a breath he says; “My father used to read John le Carre – I never did.”

“Ah...alright then.”

Robbie opens his mouth to say something more, but Poppy Sage, trainee Healer extraordinaire comes in, followed by a tall Healer in traditional lime green robes. “I see you’re awake then,” she says cheerily, grinning at him. “The alert spells were right. We just gave you a moment" - she winks at James - "I’m Poppy Sage - I’m a trainee here - and this is Healer Galen McCoy – he’s supervising me.”

Robbie shakes hands with Galen McCoy, a stern looking dark-haired man and together they watch the proceedings.

Hathaway blinks at her silently, probably taken aback by the shock of red hair, the Welsh accent and the loud, continuous chatter (Robbie doesn’t blame him) as she raises his bed up with a flick of her wand and takes his pulse.

The Healer stands silently at the doorway, a slight frown on his face.

“Right,” Poppy stands back with a clap of her hands. “I think that’s it, apart from the potion.”

She takes a small glass vial filled with a lumpy grey liquid from her pocket and hands it to James.

He eyes it silently and raises an eyebrow. “What is it?” He uncorks the potion and sniffs it delicately and his nose wrinkles slightly. Robbie had to muffle his laughter in his sleeve, getting him a glare from James. To be fair, the potion doesn't look very pleasant.

“It’s called the Medi Quick Check potion. It just checks very quickly is there is still anything wrong. If part of you's ill, then you glow. Do you know if you have an allergic reaction to it?”

James shakes his head, but still doesn’t drink the potion.

“C’mon,” Poppy says, bouncing on the balls of her feet, somewhat eager. “Bottom’s up.”

Hathaway knocks is back in one go, making a face as he does.

There is a minute when they all just stand there, watching Hathaway, who is sitting, almost demurely, in the hospital bed.

“Well,” Poppy says, a while later, “He isn’t glowing, so...Alright then?” She glances at McCoy who nods. “Right then,” she spins around to face Robbie. “Need to fill out the paperwork then. You’ll be taking him home, right?”

“Yep,” Robbie says, earning an eyebrow from James.

“Okay,” Poppy says, “Nothing too _strenuous_ , mind,” winking at him and she leaves with McCoy following. “I’ll leave you to get changed then, Mr Hathaway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galen was a Roman doctor, physician, surgeon **and ******philosopher. If you don't know where the last name is from, or recognise the vague description of the Healer, I worry for your education.


End file.
